Protect Me, Love Me
by JigokuChouIchigo
Summary: Grimmjow is a senior at Karakura High that has a crush on a junior named Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo's twin brother keeps getting in the way along with his other protectors. What will Grimm do to get his strawberry? Will Ichi end up with his brother instead?
1. School Meeting, Brotherly Love

~Grimmjow's point of view~

For those of you who don't know, my name is Jaquerjaques Grimmjow and im 18 years old. I'm a senior at Karakura High but I have a crush on a junior who's scared of me because I beat up a few of his friends. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo. He's the most innocent, adorable student in the entire school. Boys, girls, teachers, and even our principal lusts after him.

Anyway, I rushed to class right after the bell rung. I absolutely loved my first hour, because Ichigo was in it with me. He had all his classes with me. As I walked in the class, Ichigo's bright orange hair caught my attention and I sat behind him. Then some orange-haired girl came up and lightly tapped my shoulder.

I looked at her with my cold cobalt blue eyes and said, "Whaddya want, ya bitch? Can't ya see I'm sittin' here?" She flinched at a bit and then said in a soft voice, "This is my seat, Jaquerjaques-San. Please allow me to sit here." I stood up slowly and stared in her eyes. She was imidated and went to go sit somewhere else.

The sensei started class and I watched Ichigo put his head down to sleep. While no one was looking, I got up quietly and smelled Ichigo's hair. 'It smells like strawberries.' I thought.

+Time Skip: End of school+

Too soon class ended and I followed Ichigo to his locker. "Hey berry boy. How about you come over my house this afternoon?" I asked as I smacked that tight virgin ass. In a instant, two of his friends, Byakuya and Rukia, the two richest students and Ichigo's protectors came in between me and a frightened Ichigo.

The Kuchiki siblings talked at the same time, saying, "Stay away from Ichigo, scum." I leaned back and said casually, "Calm down, Kuchiki. I was just talking ta him." Then I saw my worst enemy and Ichigo's twin brother, Hichigo, walking down the hall.

~Hichigo's point of view~

I was just coming out of detention to walk in the hall and find my younger twin brother cowering behind the Kuchikis. If the Kuchikis were there, it's probably Grimmjow messing with him again. I ran over to Ichigo and wrapped my arms around his waist and stroked his hair.

"Come on Ichi-King, let's go home, ok, baby?" I cooed to him stroking his wild orange hair gently. He was always so fragile, I promised to him when we were 10 that I would always protect him and I will never leave him.

We got outside and Rukia came running after us. "Hichigo, it's Nii-Sama! You have to help him!" She screamed frantically. "Rukia, calm down. What's wrong? What happened to Byakuya?" She took a big breath befroe yelling out, "Grimmjow stabbed Nii-Sama!" "What?!" I growled. Byakuya helped me protect Ichigo ever since 5th grade.

I ran back into the school to see Byakuya weakly walking towards me. I caught him before he hit the ground. "Where's Grimmjow, Byakuya?" I whispered. "He's gone. He just stabbed me and left." was all he said before he passed out. I carried him out to Rukia, handing him over to her, and I said, "Take him to the hospital." She nodded and left.

"Oh my God! What happened to Byakuya-San?" Ichigo asked. Without answering him, I picked up Ichigo and put him in the car and drove off to our house. Ichigo knew what the silence meant, and he started to cry.

As we reached the house me and Ichigo shared, Ichigo passed out from crying and I tucked him into bed, kissing his forehead. "We've been though so much these past three years, huh Ichi?" I whispered. I sighed and put myself in bed next to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and falling asleep.

~Mystery man point of view~

I sat outside the window watching Ichigo and Hichigo sleep. Ichigo is my target but I'm not making a move yet. I will soon, though. I watched him shift in his sleep and I saw his hard body. His usal frown was gone, his brow relaxed, lips slightly parted, his shirt rolled up a bit to show his tanned abs. Delicious, simply delicious. Soon, my dear Ichigo, you will be mine.

And I disappeared into the darkness.


	2. What Happened to Ichigo?

~Hichigo's Point of View~

While I was sleeping with Ichigo, I began to dream about that one day when we were 10. I would never forgive myself for that day. I abandoned Ichigo and he got hurt because of it.

+Flashback+

Ichi and Hichi were 10 years old, walking home from school. The younger twin, Ichigo, spotted a strange man sitting on the sidewalk. "Hichigo, that man has nowhere to go. Can we take him home so he can call his family?" Ichigo asked his older twin. Hichigo looked at Ichigo then looked at the pale, black-haired, green-eyed man then said, "No Ichigo, we can't take him home. You know what Dad says about strangers."

Ichigo glared at his brother. "Well we can't just leave him here!" Ichigo yelled. Hichigo returned the heated glance and yelled back, "We have too! Come on Ichigo, Dad will be mad at us if we're late for dinner!" Ichigo stomped his foot down and said, "I'm not leaving him alone Hichigo." Hichigo shrugged and started to walk away, unwittingly making the mistake of his--and his brother's--life.

As Hichigo was almost two blocks away, the pale green-eyed stranger took Ichigo's hand and looked up at the boy. "I thank you for trying to save me." Ichigo smiled gently and bent down to talk at the mysterious man's level. "No problem, my brother can really be a pain. Anyway, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. What's your name?" The green-eyed man smiled, "My name is Cifer Ulquiorra. I am a member of the Espada." Ichigo's eyes widened and he asked, "Really, what number are you and where your tattoo is?"

Ulquiorra smiled at the young boy and unzipped his white and black jacket, showing his chest. On his chest was a gothic looking number 4. Ichigo's small hand reached out and touched it. But he was short, so his hand ended up somewhere on his lower stomach.

As Ichi admired Ulquiorra's chest and torso, Ulquiorra was thinking about how to use the boy. Suddenly, he took Ichi's hand again and ran off with him. Ichigo was quiet, not knowing what was going on. Before he knew it, Ulquiorra turned about around and slammed their lips together. Ichigo gasped, letting Ulquiorra's tongue slip past his teeth and into his mouth.

--Rape Starts Here (Ulquiorra's Point of View)--

I slid Ichigo's shirt off his small body. I admired his small, lean form. Kissing his lips again, I felt him respond to me. I smirked. I pulled back to take off his jeans and boxers. I looked at his ass for who knows how long. I just got harder looking at that innocent virgin hole.

I stuck my fingers in my mouth, getting them wet. I held Ichigo's hip and stuck one in. He screamed so loudly I thought I was going to go deaf. Then I covered his mouth with my hand

(Hichigo's Point of View)

I was just walking away fuming as Ichigo still talked to that loser. I felt sorta bad for leaving him there but I thought he could find his way home.

I walked until I was two blocks away then I turned a corner to walk back the other way so I can hear Ichigo if he needed me. Then I heard a scream. It sounded like....Ichigo! I ran towards the scream of my younger twin, not wanting him to be hurt too much.

When I got there, the green-eyed guy had a finger up Ichigo's butt and I growled. How dare he touch Ichi like that? Running full force ahead, I slammed my foot into the right side of his head. He grunted as he fell and his hand slipped out of Ichigo's butt.

Looking at Ichigo, I saw that he was passed out with tear tracks going down his cheeks. Man that was so stupid of me to just leave him here. I picked him up and ran home.

We got there and I was thankful that Dad hadn't come home yet. I took Ichigo into our room and re-dressed him. Just when I left the room, Ichigo woke up and started screaming again. I hurried into the room to shush him. I held him close to me and he sobbed into my shoulder.

"Why did you leave me, Hichi? I didn't know that he would..." He trailed off because he started to hiccup. I brought the towel in my hand to his face and wiped his cheeks and eyes. After that I kissed his eyes and told him to rest.

He reluctantly went to sleep and I vowed, as he slept, to protect Ichigo from anyone who dared put a hand on him.

+Present+

I woke up and noticed that Ichigo was still sleeping in my arms. I smiled sadly. I nuzzled his hair, earning me a little giggle, like when we were much younger. It brought back so many memories. We really went through alot in the past three years. We lost our mom, Dad kicked us out of the house, Ichigo started to attracted stalkers and I got help from Kuchiki siblings, Byakuya and Rukia to protect Ichigo.

So much stuff has happened. I can't let Ichigo break. He's on the verge of breaking and he only has me, Byakuya, and Rukia to hold him back from jumping over it.

I kissed his forehead and whispered in his hair, "I love you Ichi-King, and I won't let anyone else hurt you again." And I began to drift back to sleep. Just before my eyes slid closed, I swore I heard "I love you too" come from Ichigo's mouth.

~Grimmjow's Point of View~

"Damn, damn, damn!" I cursed in the white hall of Hueco Mundo. My crazy-ass dad Aizen Sousuke named the place. "Why did they have to show up? I was just going to take him away." I smirked.

A female voice called my name and I turned around. I rolled my eyes as soon as the female came into sight. Thunderwitch Cirucci, was her name. She was like a whore that always hung aroung the male Espada.

Oh, did I mention I'm part of the Espada? Well I am. My number is 6. Her number is 105 or 103, I didn't care. "What do ya want now, Thunderwitch?" I demanded. She flinched at my rough voice. :I was going to ask if you wanna-" "No." I cut her off. I knew she was going to ask for sex, but I don't want her now. I want Ichigo.

I don't care if Hichigo doesn't like it. I'll have Ichigo, one way or the other!

~Mystery man's Point of View~

Watching Hichigo snap up like that, I knew he was remembering what happened to sweet little Ichigo. Perhaps I should say who I am, I know he knows I'm here. My name is Cifer Ulquiorra. I've lusted after Ichigo since that day we first met so long ago. I was going to have him, even if it meant killing the ones he loves most.

**A/N: I'm completely sorry about scarring you like that, Ichigo but it was nessacary to move the plot along.**

**Ichigo: It's alright, every fangirl scars me some kind of way.**

**Hichigo: Well sorry, Ichi. But look on the bright side, ya got meh here ta protect ya from big bad Grimmy-Kitty**

**Grimmjow: What was that, albino freak?!**

**Hichigo: Ichi here loves meh, not ya, so get over ya'self kitten!**

**Grimmjow: *growls and punches Hichigo***

**Hichigo: *punches back***

**~Huge Fight between Grimmy and Hichi~**

**Ichigo and AizenSousuke: *sweatdrop***

**AizenSousuke: And they're fighting over you, Ichigo-San**

**Ichigo: Oh, I know. Hichigo, I wanna go home now! *cute sad chibi face***

**Hichigo: *stops fighting with Grimmjow takes Ichi away* See ya in the third chapter, kiddies.**

**AizenSousuke: Grimmjow, if you will**

**Grimmjow: AizenSousuke doesn't own Bleach or any of the characters. Too bad because I would like to have a piece of Ichigo's virgin ass. Anyway, please review to make this story move along faster. I want my Ichi-Berry so you guys better review! *takes out Pantera***

**AizenSousuke: *knocks Grimmy out* Don't worry everyone, I'm putting the big bad kitty in his cage. However this was a pretty random A/N. Sorry for the madness. Anyway like Grimmjow-Kitty said, please review~!**


	3. Final Goodbye?

Hi everyone JigokuChouIchigo here! How is everyone doing?

Well I have good news and bad news and even better news pertaining to both stories. The good news is that even two years later, I am still getting emails about people adding this story to their favorites, reviewing, and subscribing. I'm really excited and happy that people have not forgotten the stories I created. I wish everyone enjoys the stories I write from now on.

However, the bad news is that I have to announce an official end of both stories. I know, "Two years and NOW you claim an end?" Yes, but simply because I tried to continue writing my stories, but I had a huge writer's block. Now I am officially uninterested in anime as well. I truthfully cannot continue writing these stories if my heart is no longer in it. I ask for your forgiveness.

The even BETTER news is that: I'm giving these stories away. I don't mean for anyone to just copy and paste it and make it their story because anyone can do that. I have a slightly complicated system for doing this. Whoever loves this story and wants to continue it can message me and tell me how you plan on continuing this. If you are chosen, please message me and tell me you have one, or both, stories and I will delete both of them, after announcing the new author. After that is over, I will be deleting my profile here.

I know many people voted on my polls about the stories, commented, and made their own predictions of the story. I appreciate it and I will miss everyone dearly. Thank you for reading my stories.

If you have anything you would like to say to me, may it be a good bye or good riddens, please feel free to message me as well. This is not the last time you will hear from me, I still have accounts in other places where I post Korean Pop fanfiction, if that interests anyone here. I will post it when I update you again on The Race for The Stories.


End file.
